Lights, Camera, Love?
by ChaChaFinesse
Summary: Inuyasha, Bad boy of the film industry, was just cast in what we know as a familiar role *wink*  Kagome is a special effect makeup artist, getting her first big break.  Will Inuyasha ruin her career? Or will sparks fly for our favorite lovebirds?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you Miss Kadae" Kagome's voice barely contained her glee. "I'm incredibly excited to be working on this project with you" There was a long pause and Miroku strained to hear anything that the woman on the other end of the phone said. Gleaning nothing but a strain of indistinguishable vowel sounds, he gave up on eavesdropping and just watched his best and oldest friend silently jump and down from excitement while her voice conveyed none of her over enthusiasm. "thank you mam, I'll be there on Monday" and with that Kagome hung up the phone, and began shrieking. Cringing, Miroku stood up,

"Whoa there girl," He laughed, attempting to calm her down enough to confirm his suspicions. Kagome proceeded to jump around dancing for another minute before calming down enough to talk. "So I take it you got the job?" Miroku asked not really needing to hear the answer.

"No," Kagome quipped sarcastically, "An award winning effects makeup artist just called to ask where she could get the best sushi in the area." She glared at her childhood friend. Kagome had met Miroku on the first day of kindergarten. She had been afraid to start school afraid that no one would like her. Miroku had confidently strode up and asked her to be his friend. Knowing that she had a friend, made it easier for her to pry her arms from around her mothers leg and join the rest of the class on the playground. Since then Miroku had been her closest friend. They'd seen each other through relationships and break ups, good and bad. Despite the fact that Miroku was a huge pervert, she loved him like he was her brother, and truly treated him as such. Kagome threw a hard punch in to Miroku's arm. "Of course I got the job dumbass."

"We should celebrate," Miroku shot a glare, while rubbing the spot on this arm.

"Hell yeah!" Kagome yelled "First round's on you, Perv"

Inuyasha woke up with a groan. Too hung-over, he thought. He rolled over in his king sized bed to stare at the clock. "Way too early," he groaned aloud. He heard his front door open and the click clack of heals. "Go away," he yelled causing his own ears to ring. He had just flopped back onto his pillow and pulled the covers up over his head, when he heard his personal assistant enter his bedroom. He felt the covers jerked off his body, and suddenly shrieked a very unmanly shriek as a cold pitcher of water was unceremoniously poured over his head. "God Damn you Sango!" He leapt from his bed soaked, his dark hair dripping all over the floor. He looked up expecting to see Sango at least smiling at her little joke but instead saw her death glare, a look he knew wasn't good. Without saying a word she threw a shirt and pair of pants at him before striding angrily out of the room.

"Shit," Inuyasha swore pulling his clothes on before following Sango into the kitchen. On his way through the living room he saw the remnants of last nights party and cringed at his hangover again. Three empty bottles of champagne and an empty tequila bottle with three shot classes scattered the minimalist white living room, not to mention the broken window the upturned vase and the several scattered pieces of clothing, mostly his, but including a pair of women's panties hanging from the modern chandelier and the bra that was hanging on the door frame leading to his bedroom. Bits and pieces of the night before started coming back to him. "That's right," he smirked "the Russian gymnasts." He took a deep breath, and smelled coffee. With more energy than he though he had, he darted to the kitchen to see Sango sitting at the table, with two cups of coffee, and the morning papers. She was still shooting him her death glare, and once he saw the papers he knew what she was so mad about. Headlines in the gossip and entertainment sections, all about him. "Inuyasha Takahashi, all coked out?" was on the first one with a highly unflattering picture of him. "Inuyasha Takahashi, the father of my baby." With a picture of a woman he'd never seen before, and finally "Inuyasha Takahashi's tryst with the Russian Gymnastics team" with a picture of him leaving an after hours club with the women from the night before.

Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee "At least only one of those headlines is true." Sango slammed her hand on the table,

"That doesn't matter," she yelled "Do you really think you're going to keep your endorsements if you keep up with this childish shit. Not to mention the fact that this crap has cost you at least two parts that I know of." Inuyasha slumped, it was true. Directors just didn't want to take a shot working with the film industry's bad-boy. He was in a career slump and he knew it. He was starting to worry a little bit. He was pulling on this new movie to revitalize his career. A sort of action/adventure piece set in feudal Japan, called "The Well" more than that he didn't know though. He hadn't bothered to read the script. Sango's voice softened, "I know it's been hard. Believe me I know bad break-ups," Inuyasha refused to look at her so she reached across the table to take his hand comfortingly. "Kikyo was a bitch. You caught her in your bed with her agent. It doesn't get much worse than that." Sango paused to give Inuyasha a little time to process before saying "You did the right thing breaking it off with her, but this crazy rebound party shit has got to stop." He simply grunted, feeling that was enough to tell her that he heard.

"We start production on Monday, right?" He asked changing the subject. "I haven't read the script yet."

"I know," Sango smirked handing him a brand new copy of the script.

"Thanks," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll read this today."

"You'd better." Sango rose to leave. "There are a lot of things I can do for you, but that acting shit is not one of them." She walked out of the kitchen, gathering her things and making it to the door before saying, "Oh yeah, I have some bad news for you."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked sipping his coffee and opening the script.

"The actress playing your romantic interest in the movie backed out at the last minute."

"And?" Inuyasha asked, knowing in his gut what Sango was about to say.

"Kikyo has been cast in her place."

This is my first real attempt at a fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know Kagome wasn't really in it very much but believe me, she will be. I'm open to constructive criticism , but please just don't hate cause you think it's funny. I'm doing this to attempt to improve my writing. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

~ChaCha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cause I forgot last time. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Kagome loved her work. She'd always been adept at art, and creating things and when she'd found out that she could transition that love into an actual career, she was over the moon. She'd gone to the best school she could find, and almost right after graduation she'd landed this job working on, The Well. Kadae had been one of her teachers and had been so impressed with her work that she offered her a job working under her. In the lab, Kagome had outstripped the other members of the makeup team and had been given the coveted job of doing Inuyasha Takahashi's make up for the shoot. She'd personally built and overseen every aspect of his prosthetics, wounds, fake blood, even his silver colored wig, the signature piece of the costume, with these adorable little white dog ears on top, that she couldn't help touching every time she walked past them.

Today's the day, she hummed to herself as she walked past the security station and on to the set. It was three in the morning, the actors were due at four, but Kagome wanted as much time as she could to get her station prepped, and get some much needed coffee. Time flew by, as she checked and re-check that she had all the pieces that she'd need for the days shoot, and brushed out the wig, making sure that it shone. She stopped and looked around, and saw that the other makeup artists had actors in their chairs already. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 4:30 and Inuyasha still wasn't there. Kagome picked up her cell and called Kaede. She picked up after the fist ring,

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Takahashi.." Kagome began

"Let me guess," Kaede sighed "He's not there yet?"

"No he's not" Kagome gritted her teeth. This wasn't at all her fault, and Kaede knew it, but that still didn't change the fact that he was due on set in an hour and it was Kagome's job to get him there. This was not what she needed on her first day.

"I'm getting far too old for this," Kaede groaned. "I'll make some calls but it's still going to be up to you to get him on set in time. The director is already in a foul mood already and it's going to be your ass on the line. I don't know if I'll be able to take the heat on this one."

"Yes, mam" Kagome steeled her self for a rough morning. Suddenly a crash resounded though out the makeup trailer. Kagome cringed "I think he just got here."

"Good," Kaede said. "You best get to work, girl." And with that Kaede hung up. When Kagome looked up, her eyes met a pair of golden eyes that almost made her melt. She took a step back and realized that she was face to face with the infamous Inuyasha Takahashi. He was far more attractive than she thought. Pictures had not done this guy justice. He had broad shoulders, and long dark hair that was pulled back into what would have been a neat ponytail. He towered over Kagome and seemed to be staring at her quizzically. He smirked and simply said "Hey There." His voice would have made Kagome melt, if it hadn't been for the wretched smell of stale alcohol that wafted at her as he spoke. Fighting the instinct to throw up Kagome smiled.

"Mr. Takahashi," she extended her had to shake his. "My name is Kagome I'll be doing your makeup this morning."

"Please," Inuyasha smiled taking her hand "My asshole brother is Mr. Takahashi, call me Inuyasha."

"Well then Inuyasha, have a seat." Kagome smiled and if she was being honest, tried not to squeal. She was secretly a huge fan of Inuyasha's and was so twitter-pated that she could hardly keep her voice from shaking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady herself, wishing she'd had that coffee. When she opened them, a 20 oz to go cup was staring her in the face. When she followed the hand to the person holding the coffee, she saw it was a woman she'd never seen before. She smiled kindly and said,

"I'm Sango, that jerks personal assistant." Kagome took the coffee from her and thanked her. "Don't thank me yet, you're really going to need it." Sango pointed at the chair where Inuyasha had sat down, Kagome turned to see that he had fallen fast asleep.

"Great," Kagome sighed taking a huge gulp of the coffee. "That's only going to make my job harder." She rolled her neck, cracking it in the process. "Let's get started.

Kagome worked quickly and efficiently as Inuyasha snored away in her chair. It fill the void she began talking to Sango, and very quickly the two were thick as thieves. Kagome felt like she'd known this girl her whole life. With twenty minutes to spare, she woke Inuyasha up and ushered him into wardrobe. The poor girl in wardrobe had almost no time to dress him so Kagome stayed and helped out. Getting Inuyasha into his costume was really more hassle than it was worth. He complained that the costume was took baggy, that it smelled funny, that it was scratchy. Sango walked in during all the complaining and the two started bickering.

"You're just pissed that I dragged you out of your apartment by your goddamned ponytail this morning, stop bitching and get your ass to work." After seeing the fit that Inuyasha had thrown about his costume, Kagome was sure he was going to lean into Sango, but instead he just grumbled something under his breath and stood still while the wardrobe girl made her final adjustments. Kagome grabbed a step stool and began to place on his wig, complete with adorable dog ears, and prosthetic pieces to hide his human ears. Once she was finished Kagome stepped back and smiled. The whole look was amazing. From the tips of his little doggy ears, to his baggy red coat and pants, to his clawed fingers and toes. He really looked like a demon stepped out of the story books. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and her heart raced a little. Inuyasha moved her to the left, and looked in the mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He bellowed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome flinched. "Are you having an allergic reaction to something?"

"No," Inuyasha sneered. "This get up is goddamned ridiculous!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, sure she'd heard him wrong.

"I looked like a 5th place runner up in a third grade costume contest." Inuyasha scoffed looking at his hands. "These claws, and this stupid wig. What the fuck are these?" He gestured at the dog ears on top of his head. "Dog ears?"

"I'm sorry that the approved design and concept of an award winning director and an award winning makeup artist don't meet the expectations of a "has-been" drunkard actor. But guess what? My job is to dress you, that's what I get paid to do. You get paid to wear it so deal, asshole."

Inuyasha just stared for a minute. Kagome was braced for what ever he was about to say, but it didn't come. Just then the director, followed by Kaede walked in.

"This is exactly what I wanted!" The director cried out wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Don't you think that they did a phenomenal job? I mean look at you, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were really a half demon." And with that the director lead Inuyasha to the set.

"Good Job, Kagome," Kaede said on her way out. "Keep it up." Kagome sighed a huge sigh of relief and felt her muscles start to relax a little. She glanced over at Sango.

"I'm really sorry about him" Sango said. "He's just in a really bad place right now." Kagome shrugged. "It's no excuse," Sango continued. "But he may think twice before being such an ass to you, way to fight back girl. Most people would just crawl in a hole."

Kagome laughed, "Not me."

"Clearly," Sango smiled wrapping her are around Kagome's shoulders, "Now lets go, you're needed on set."

Holy Crap that took a lot out of me. I was just in such a grove after posting the first chapter that I didn't want to stop. Hope you enjoyed reading!

~ChaCha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just decided that it would be fun to torment Inuyasha and gang in my own little world. I promise that I'll return them…only a little worse for the wear.

The next few days were exactly like the first. Inuyasha was frustrated. He loved his work and he was really good at it, but that girl. That makeup girl, Kagome was really getting under his skin. He proceeded to come in late every day, and much to his surprise it never ruffled Kagome. He started to plot ways to get her calm, professional exterior to crack. He'd tried switching her coffee to decaf, he knew that if it had been him he would have lost it completely. But she just drank the coffee, and got a second cup. The next day he'd snuck onto the set early, after a night of partying, and had hid all her brushes and prosthetics for the day. When Kagome arrived on set, with Sango in tow, she panicked, for about thirty seconds and then recast all her pieces and borrowed some extra brushes from one of the other artists. He was silently hoping that after loosing her stuff that her work would suffer a little, but the supervisor, some old broad named Kaede, said it was her best work yet. Inuyasha growled. Sango smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he gruffed at his assistant.

"Would you stop messing with her." Sango hissed. Inuyasha stared wide eyed back at her trying to put on his best innocent face. "Knock it off. I know you better than any one, and I know that you hid her stuff. I mean come on, why else would you have been here on time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you lay off my friend," Sango lectured putting great emphasis on 'friend' "And focus on your own work. You have a scene with Kikiyo today." Inuyasha ran a newly clawed hand trhough the silver hair he now wore,

"I know."

"Then focus," Sango urged "dimwit." she muttered but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha was not looking forward to today's shoot. He and Kikiyo had had several scenes together already, but this one was a little more romantic. Koinu, Inuyasha's character, was supposed to save Kiyomi, Kikiyo's character from some giant man eating bird thing and saving her from her kidnapper, a male wolf demon who wanted to take Kiyomi as his mate. It was supposed to be a touching moment, where Koinu let down his guard for a minute showing his true feelings for Kiyomi, before bottling them up again and picking a half hearted fight. This was really the part that Inuyasha was the most worried about.

He had really thought that Kikiyo was the love of his life. He'd even bought a ring, and had planed on asking her to marry him. But then he came home one day, to find her in bed with another man. He'd tried to forgive her, even though all of his friends said to kick her to the curb. Eventually the betrayal had become too much for him to handle, and he'd ended it. All this weighed heavily on his mind as he made his way to the set to start today's shooting. He just wasn't sure if he had it in him to act like he was in love with Kikiyo, even if it was only pretend.

The director was getting pissed. Inuyasha just couldn't seem to nail this scene. He should have no problem, but he just couldn't muster up the right energy. "Take five," the director bellowed. Inuyasha wanted to put his fist through something. As much as he liked to think that he was over Kikiyo, this scene was making him think otherwise. Inuyasha stormed off set, flopping himself into a chair and burying his head in his hands. I just need something to get my head on strait, he thought.

"Excuse me," he heard a familiar voice and looked up. Kagome stood over him looking down at him, concern in her eyes. "I wanted to do a quick touch up while there's a break." Inuyasha just waved a hand in acquiescence, and Kagome got to work touching up the adhesive around the prosthetics and checking her edges to make sure you couldn't see them. Inuyasha took the time to study the young woman who baffled him. She had some similar features to Kikyo, in that she had milky pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. Where Kikyo had long strait black hair, Kagome had long strait wavy hair. Where Kikiyo's features where hard and angular, Kagome's were soft and inviting. This woman was strong and athletic keeping her figure trim but her curves (and what curves they were) intact. Where Kikiyo regularly used diet pills and starvation diets to keep her weight under control. Inuyasha found himself intrigued by this woman. She was so different than any other woman he'd known.

Just then Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, their eyes meeting for a brief second. She blushed deeply and averted her eyes again trying to seem engrossed in her work. Inuyasha smiled. Maybe I have gotten under her skin after all, he thought. Inuyasha cleared his throat,

"Uh, so what do you think of the movie?" he asked. Clearly surprised, Kagome's head shot up to meet his eyes again. She blushed again slightly, and Inuyasha's heart raced a little.

"I, uhh," Kagome stammered. She took a deep breath and found her voice. "I think it's a great story. And I think it'll translate really well to film." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"So you don't like the acting?"

"No," Kagome exclaimed "No, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Well," Kagome hesitated.

"It's ok," Inuyasha laughed. "A little criticism isn't going to hurt my feelings."

"No," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled, her laugh was almost lyrical. "It's not you. It's…" she paused looking around. "It's Kikyo." Inuyasha stared at her puzzled. "It's just," Kagome continued, "You're an amazing actor, I won't lie. I'm a big fan of your work. But it really just seems like there's no chemistry between you and her. It makes the scene read really flat. Furthermore, you're way out of her league. You're such a better actor than she is. You carried her performance all through "Forever Yours". Inuyasha smiled. He had never so honestly been told about his work. It wasn't the typical critiques he got from fan girls "Oh you're so hot, you're just amazing". It was well thought out and calculated like she really knew about acting and the industry. He was just about to thank her, when a shrill voice broke the moment.

"The make up bitch did not just say that," Kagome spun around and Inuyasha looked up to see Kikiyo standing not three feet from them. Inuyasha stood up.

"So what if she did," Inuyasha shrugged. "What we do is considered art, everyone is entitled to their opinion."

"Not that bitch," Kikiyo spat.

"I know a lot more than you do, you no talent hack," Kagome spat back at Kikiyo.

"And how's that?" Kikiyo sneered. "You're probably one of those girls who wasn't pretty enough to make it in front of the camera, so she chose to be close to real actors and work behind the scenes."

Unbeknownst to the small crowd gathering around the two fighting women, a tall dark haired man walked on to the set and observed the whole argument. He cleared his throat and a few people turned to see who it was, and swiftly walked away. "Kikiyo," this new man bellowed. Everyone's attention turned to this new comer. Mr. Higurashi, the films producer, had chosen today to visit the set. Inuyasha looked at him, particularly his eyes, there was something familiar about them. "Kikiyo, is that really how you treat people? The people who are responsible for making you look good?"

"Well sir she," Kikiyo began only to be cut off by the producer.

"My daughter grew up on movie sets," he smiled at Kagome. "She knows more about this industry than even I do. And based on the dailies, she completely right about your lack of talent." Kikiyo looked downtrodden, Mr Higurashi put a hand on her shoulder, "Lets focus on how we can improve your proformance, shall we?" He nodded at Kagome, "See you at dinner?" Inuyasha spun back to look at Kagome not believing this new development.

"Yeah, bye Dad," Kagome smiled at her father, who was ushering Kikiyo away. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You're Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha gaped "The youngest person ever to win the award for best actress? That Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blushed under his stare.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "In another life. I enjoyed acting, but I enjoy creating makeup effects more."

"Wow," Inuyasha flopped back down into his chair. Kagome Higurashi, was a incredibly famous child actress. After she won the award for best actress at 13, she'd just dropped off the map. Inuyasha saw now, that she'd just fallen in love with a different aspect of the industry. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Kagome was standing too close to him, he could tell she smelled faintly of vanilla. His breath caught in his throat, her voice was stirring something in him. Something he thought Kikiyo had killed.

"Uh," Inuyasha stammered. "What you said about me being talented earlier. It really means a lot." Kagome smiled brightly and Inuyasha's heart almost stopped. Damn it, he thought.

"Don't let it go to your head," Kagome laughed. She reached up and rubbed the ears on the top of his head. Just the proximity of her was enough to make the blood rush to his groin. "Now get back to work."

"No," Inuyasha smirked.

"What?" Kagome looked taken a back. "Why not?"

"Not until you agree to go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Authors Note: I woke up this morning to several notifications that I had followers for this story. I'm so happy I can't even begin to tell you. Posting this story was really a way for me to get over my fear of other people seeing my writing and trying to improve upon it. Honestly, I don't even let me husband read me stuff. The fact that some of you liked it enough to want to keep reading, makes me ecstatic. Thank you all so much.

Fair warning: My in-laws are coming into town this weekend so I don't know when I'll have the chance to sit down and update again. Please bear with me. At the latest I plan on getting something up by Monday.

Also please review. There were a couple of aspect of this story that I added on a whim, (Like Kagome's father and her having been a childhood actress, it seems my story has a mind of it's own) and I want to know if they work or if you think that they're trite. Please review.

And thanks to Priss-hanyo for your review.

~ChaCha


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. *ring ring* hold on…Hey Mr Lawyer man. What's up? Really? I don't own Inuyasha. Dude. Thanks for ruining my day. Sorry my lawyer informed me that I was living in a delusional world where I owned Inuyasha and was rich. A girl can dream can't she?

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning as Inuyasha asked her to dinner. I bet I look like a lobster, she thought. Her heart was racing. She so wanted to say yes. I mean who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, talented and he'd stood up to that brat Kikiyo for her. That had really surprised her. It was clear to anyone who looked at him that he was pining over her since their break up. Kagome had no idea why they broke up, just that they did. And she really felt that it wasn't anyone's business but theirs.

Until this moment he seemed to be trying to break her composure. Switching her coffee to decaf had just about made her strangle him. She had wistfully thought that she wished she had a subjugation necklace like Kiyomi in the movie. Then she'd just have to yell "SIT" and there'd be a perfect Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground.

This morning when she saw that he was there before she was she knew something was wrong. But instead of having Sango hold him to the ground so she could repeatedly kick him in the kidneys (as her new friend suggested she do) she simply redid all of her work from the day before in record time, earning the highest praise she'd received from Kaede yet. Kagome was an utmost professional. She wasn't going to sink to practical jokes to bug him. But this was different. For the first time she had to admit, even to herself that Inuyasha had succeeded in getting under her skin. But dinner? With him?

"Uh," Kagome stammered, really not knowing how to respond.

"Come on" Inuyasha flashed her a heartbreaker smile. "It'll be fun"

"I really don't think that's such a good idea." Kagome straitened up. He was just a guy. No reason to be nervous, right?

Inuyasha closed the gap between them and stood uncomfortably close to her. He leaned down and whispered gently in her ear "You know it'll be fun," Kagome gulped, his breath on her neck completely undoing her resolve. Who wants to be professional anyway? She thought to herself. "You can even stay the night." Kagome jerked her head out of the cloud of lust that has been building between them.

"I still think I'll be declining that invitation." She said firmly. Her body screamed at her to give in to the seduction. It had been a really long time since she'd been with a man. But she knew she was worth way more than that crappy pick up line. "But you and your right hand have a good time tonight." And with that she summoned up every once of will power she had and walked away from the incredibly sexy man who just invited her to stay the night.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away. He hips swaying slightly as she moved. Damn it, he thought. He took a deep breath trying to calm his libido, why did he say that? He knew she wasn't like the other girls, like Kikiyo who would just leap at the chance to be in his bed. She had a proud stubborn streak, and he really liked that. He sighed, knowing he'd likely blown his chance with Kagome. Oh well, he thought, plenty of other fish in the sea.

Inuyasha's phone was screaming at him. He was so sick of that noise. It'd been ringing off the hook all morning. With his eyes still closed, he reached over to his night stand and caught the phone in his hand. He sat up slightly and threw the phone with everything he had against the wall. After a crash, he heard nothing else. He smiled, and flopped back down on to the pillow and fell quickly asleep. He had no idea how long he slept, but he remember waking up to pain. His eyes flew open and once they adjusted to the brightness of the room, he saw that Sango was beating him in the torso with the spiky end of her stiletto.

"Jesus Christ, Sango," he screamed as he leapt out of bed to get away from her. "What the fuck?" Sango picked up his alarm clock off the side of his bed and threw it at him, clearly to angry to talk. Inuyasha caught the clock in one hand and gave a glance at the face. "SHIT," he yelled. He was four hours late. He dashed through the room grabbing clothes as he went not even noticing that the house was once again trashed from a long night of partying. He darted out the door with just his pants on, no shirt no shoes. Sango following at his heals. He made a mental not to ask her how the hell she ran so fast in platform stilettos, but he knew she was not in the mood to humor him. Sango made quick work of the drive from his apartment to the set, not really caring about the speeding ticket she'd get. But they were lucky, no one pulled them over.

Before Sango's car even stopped, Inuyasha jumped out of the car making a run for the makeup trailer, he burst through the door to see it was empty, except for Kagome and her supervisor Kaede. Inuyasha looked pleadingly at Kagome but he was only met with a cold angry glare. Kaede shot him a look that clearly said "I will kill you" and said to Kagome "Get him ready. You have 45 minutes." Inuyasha watched Kagome's jaw hit the floor.

"Mam," she stammered "This is the aftermath of the battle, it's at least a four hour job."

"I said you have 45 minutes," Kaede said. "The director wants to shoot this today and it's not up to me. He want's Inuyasha there in 45 minutes or he said he'll fire you." Kaede made her way to the door "This is out of my hands, Kagome. Good Luck." And with that she was gone. Inuyasha felt guilty, this was all his fault.

"Kagome I," he began.

"Save it." she snapped. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the chair. Inuyasha flopped down in the chair and watched Kagome as she grabbed his prosthetic pieces and dove into her work.

"Kagome," he tried again "I'm really sorry."

"Shut up" Kagome snarled. "I'm too busy for your shit right now." It was then that Sango came running in. She stripped off her jacket and asked Kagome what she could do to help. "You can mix the adhesive.," She said clearly grateful for the help. "The directions are on the bottle." Sango jumped into the work.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried again. He really felt awful. He had to tell her how sorry he was. Kagome ignored him and kept working. Sango walked over with the adhesive in hand and Kagome began to apply the pieces. Sango shot him an angry look that clearly said "Knock it off, Dumbass." But Inuyasha ignored her. "I won't let him fire you, it was all my fault.' He heard the door open and spun his head around praying it wasn't the director. A tall dark haired man walked in. Inuyasha had never seen him before.

"Hey Kags!" he called waving to the incredibly busy Kagome.

"Not now Miroku," Kagome called to the man. "This Dipshit is already late and I only have 35 minutes to get him camera ready. Miroku looked panicked.

"What can I do," Miroku took his hoodie off and threw it on the floor.

"Run to wardrobe and get his costume," Kagome barked.

"Where?" Miroku cringed. Kagome rolled her eyes

"I'll take him," Sango said already darting to the door grabbing Miroku's hand has she flew by. Inuyasha saw the look of joy on Miroku's face as his assistant pulled him out of the trailer, the door slamming behind him. Five minutes later all the prosthetics were in place and Kagome began applying the body paint and fake blood. Inuyasha remembered the scene they were supposed to be filming today. It was after a huge battle between Koinu and his full demon half brother. Koinu sustained massive injuries.

"Of all the days for you to pull this shit," Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"I said I was sorry," Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"As if that really makes it all ok?" Kagome yelled, her professional demeanor finally dropping. "It's one thing for you to give up on your career and yourself because of some crazy bitch, but now you're ruining my life, my career."

"They're not going to fire you," Inuyasha scoffed. "You're the producers daughter."

"And I got this job entirely on my own merrits," Kagome yelled, turning his head a little rougher than she needed to in order to apply his wig. "like a normal person. They may not fire me because I'm a Higurashi, but what if it was someone else?" Inuyasha hadn't thought of that. "You just don't think. You think because you were hurt you have the right to do whatever you want."

"Don't talk to me like that," Inuyasha hissed. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Save it," Kagome snapped "I don't need to know, and frankly I don't care. You're just a screw up, you don't care about anyone but yourself." Just then Miroku and Sango came running into the trailer with what seemed like the entire wardrobe department in tow. Kagome issued orders on how to finish the job, and many hands made light work because in 20 minutes they were completely done. But during those 20 minutes, Inuyasha thought about what she'd said. Kagome'd been a little harsh, but in essence what she'd said had been true. He reflected on his behavior since his break up with Kikiyo. He had been selfish. He'd been out partying every night, whether he had work or not. He'd pushed away most of his friends. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Koga and his wife Ayame, let alone talked to them. He'd been dodging his parents phone calls for months now, not wanting to hear the "don't worry, you'll find someone" speech again. He'd had a string of random sex partners, parties every night, beautiful women falling all over him, and he was just numb. Sango's voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"What the hell man," she punched him in the arm. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha admitted. "If I'm being honest, I'm just not happy."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sango smiled.

"I think I like Kagome," Inuyasha said out loud for the first time. Inuyasha heard a splat, and turned to see that Sango had dropped her coffee. She was starring at him with her mouth open.

"That's something I didn't know," Sango said as she finally regained her composure. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha said "She probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Sango said. "She just thinks you're being an asshole. And to be honest I do too."

"What do I do?" Inuyasha pleaded. Sango was his only friend left.

"Stop being an asshole." Sango said simply.

"Easier said than done," Inuyasha said. They had reached the set and the director called him over, clearly impatient. "Hey Sango, can you call Koga for me and invite him and his wife to dinner?" Sango beamed,

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Help me come up with a way to apologize to Kagome."

Author's Note: I hate making Kagome and Inuyasha fight, but it'll be worth it. Can't believe I got two chapters done today. My daughter took an extra long nap so since I won't be able to get much done this weekend I thought I'd do one more chapter. Please review.

Thanks to twistedheart27 for your review!

~ChaCha


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. But I do own my car. Rumiko Takahashi, wanna trade?

If Kagome was being honest with herself, she hadn't been able to keep her heart from nearly pounding out of her chest, when Inuyasha had walked in with nothing but his pants on. But right now she was far to angry at the selfish bad-boy actor to even think. She'd truly wanted to slap him silly for the position that he'd put her in, and if she could have found a spare five minutes, she likely would have. She knew that the only way that she'd gotten everything done was all the last second help that Sango, Miroku and the entire wardrobe department had given her. When Sango had finally ushered the jerk out of her chair and to the set she flopped down too tired to even cry.

Once she'd whole heartedly thanked the entire wardrobe department and promised them homemade cookies the next day, they all left. Leaving her alone with Miroku. Miroku just stood with his hands in his pockets, grinning.

"What did you do?" Kagome sighed.

"Why Kagome," Miroku sat in the chair next to her, swiveling it so that he was still staring at her.

"Oh come off it," Kagome snorted "I've known you longer than I've know my actual brother and I know that grin." Miroku sat silently still grinning like the proverbial cat. "Oh my god!" Kagome gasped. "You groped Sango." One thing that was a constant struggle in her friendship with Miroku was the constant apologizing for his lecherous. "Oh my god, she's never going to speak to me again."

"Oh no," Miroku laughed raising his eyebrows. "We have a date."

"What?" Kagome was sure she hadn't heard that right.

"Yeah," Miroku smiled. "Tonight." Kagome just kept starting at him. "Ok, here's what happened. When we were running to the wardrobe department I was running behind her, and let me tell you she has quite a fine ass." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hang on, I'm getting there. So I couldn't help myself, I reached out there and just caressed her bottom."

"Miroku," Kagome growled.

"Hold on," Miroku persisted. "Just listen. She stopped dead in her tracks and punched me right in the jaw. I was in love." Kagome snorted. "Come on Kagome, I mean I've been punched before but no one has ever had a right hook like that. Anyways we get to the wardrobe department and Sango explains and the whole department scrambles to get some help for you. They really like you down there. But as soon as we were alone, Sango grabbed me and kissed me." Kagome's jaw hit the floor. "I know," Miroku exclaimed "I was surprised too. Then she grabbed my phone and plugged in her number. Then told me to be at Café Paradisio by 8."

"I don't believe it," Kagome sighed. "You found someone just as whacked out as you." Miroku simply grinned. "'Crazy day to visit the set, huh?"

"No kidding," Miroku said. And with that, the two friends left to go to the set to watch the filming, and so Kagome could do touch ups.

By the end of the day, Kagome just wanted to crawl in a whole. Inuyasha had kept shooting her furtive glances trying to catch her eye. She had skillfully avoided him by asking Yuri, one of the other members of the Makeup team to work with Inuyasha today. Yuri leapt at the chance, the downside was that Kagome was now working with Kikiyo. When the director had called cut, Kagome went in to fix Kikiyo's eyelinner.

"He's too good for you," Kikiyo hissed as Kagome was working.

"Well, he's too good for you too," Kagome said frankly. "But honestly you two deserve each other." Kikiyo smiled.

"I still owe you for what you said about me the other day." Kikiyo said sweetly, too sweetly.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked warily.

"You'll see," Kikiyo said in a sing-song voice "Just you wait, Higurashi." Kikiyo emphasized Kagome's last name in such a way that made Kagome worry.

On her way out off the set for the day, grateful that she had two days off starting today. A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She came face to face with the eyes that she'd been avoiding all day. Inuyasha stood in front of her, dressed still in his costume, little dog ears and all. "What do you want?" she sighed.

"I want to make you a promise."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to make you a promise," Inuyasha repeated. "I promise that I'm going to stop being such a tool." Kagome glared back at him. "No really" Inuyasha affirmed "I'm going to stop partying, I'll be here on time, and I'm going to stop trying to aggravate you." Kagome didn't know how to take this. Was this his was of saying sorry?

"Well, I'd like to see that." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha beamed. "But I'm not holding my breath." Inuyasha continued to smile at her as if he knew something she didn't. Kagome just stared into his eyes. How had she not noticed how amazing they were? A pure amber color, that seemed to sparkle in the evening light. She felt her heart start to race again, No, she thought, not now. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and noticed that he was leaning closer to her. He's going to kiss me, she thought. She was frozen, she wanted to pull back, she didn't want to be 'that girl' who made out with the famous actor. But she couldn't stop herself from leaning in towards him. Just then, a voice interrupted the moment,

"KAGOME HIGURASHI?" Kagome spun, surprised to hear her name and was greeted by a hoard of cameras flashing in her face. She took a step back, wincing from all the bright lights suddenly shoved in her face when she was assaulted by a dozen voices screaming at her.

"Kagome why'd you quit acting?"

"Kagome are you doing a cameo on the film?"

"Kagome, is it true you got pregnant?"

"Kagome, are you and Inuyasha seeing each other?" Kagome was completely blind sighted by paparazzi. It'd been so long that she wasn't even sure what to do. She was caught like a deer in headlights. She heard a familiar voice yell something, and then a strong arm wrapped around her waist and swiftly walked her back towards the makeup trailer. She shook her head, suddenly realizing that the flash bulbs were no longer going off in her face, and turned to look behind her. The security team was roughly escorting the paparazzi off the premises. She turned to her rescuer and saw that it was Inuyasha gently taking her away from the reporters. He escorted her into the makeup trailer and sat her down in a chair. Silently he walked over to get some water. He brought it over and handed it to her. She smiled slightly and accepted it. Drinking the cool liquid, she found she was relaxing a little from the sudden assault. She just stared at him. He didn't quite look like himself, but his appearance was still pleasing, despite being covered in fake blood. The long silver wig obscured his natural long dark hair and the fake claws and fangs gave him a menacing appearance, while the white dog ears on top of the wig seemed to soften the whole look. His eyes bore unspoken worry and concern for her.

"I'm fine," Kagome said preemptively.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "I just don't know how they found me." That wasn't entirely true. Kikiyo's menacing words came back to mind 'I still owe you for what you said the other day'. "Part of why I stopped acting was all the attention. I mean, why on earth would a tabloid publish that I'd failed a math test. I was only 13. I just couldn't handle it anymore. And then I won the award…" Kagome's voice trailed off. She was the industry's golden child back then, so the tabloids dug up any dirt on her that they could. One reported had even gone to prison for breaking into the Higurashi house and stealing Kagome's personal journal and publishing select pages. Kagome had been so humiliated when she'd seen her private thoughts out in the world for everyone to read. She'd found something else she loved, even more than acting, and now all her hard work seemed for naught.

"The lives of famous people only seem great from the outside." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He wore a slight smile, that almost looked pained. She could tell from the look in his eyes that there was something else that he wanted to say but he refrained. "Don't worry to much about them." Inuyasha said jerking his head slightly in the direction of the paparazzi. "You know their industry. One day you're big news, the next some pop star is in rehab and they'll have completely forgotten about you."

"God, I hope they forget soon," Kagome smiled genuinely. She couldn't believe that she was seeking comfort with him. The guy who had been driving her insane from the moment they'd met. But there was something about him, maybe it was his eyes, or his smile, that made her sure that he was there to help her, take care of her even.

"You know," Inuyasha smirked his tone suddenly teasing. "I could always…"

"Don't even think about it," Kagome interrupted. "You're not going to be the one causing any scandal," she paused for a minute trying to think of a teasing insult "Dog-boy"

"Oh," Inuyasha laughed "Dog-boy? Really? And why aren't I causing any scandal?"

"You promised." As she said this Inuyasha broke out into a smile, maybe the most genuine smile she'd seen from him.

"You're right," he said. "I did."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Kagome said standing up to leave.

"I hope you do."

Author's note: I'm actually surprised that I was able to get this chapter done today. It's been crazy prepping for the in-laws visit. But I was just so inspired by all the wonderful reviews that I just had to get something down on paper today. Thanks to Blue229107, TiffyTaffy0409, Priss-hanyo, Warm-Amber92, and BloomingWallflower for your reviews. And thank you to everyone who's added this story to their alert/favorites lists. It really means a lot that you want to continue reading my story.

~ChaCha


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Ms. Takahashi hasn't responded about trading my car for him. Well…fingers crossed.

Inuyasha had been true to his word. He stopped partying. It had been pretty hard not to, since he had a break from filming, but he was determined to prove to Kagome that he could change. He and Sango had talked about it, and she pointed out that this may be the best way to get Kagome to see him in a different light.

After the break, the paparazzi were still on the assault, and Kagome was a little worse for wear. She looked tired when she walked in the door, but the look was quickly wiped off her face when she walked in the makeup trailer to see Inuyasha sitting in her chair, sipping a cup of coffee and read a newspaper. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to make it look like he wasn't waiting for her reaction.

"Good Morning," Kagome said cheerfully, with just a hint of surprise.

"Oh," Inuyasha said putting down his paper, trying his best to seem casual. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, right" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha's heart leapt. He hadn't realized until just now how beautiful her laugh really was. "You're here early." she remarked, placing her bag under her station.

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked. "Would have been here earlier, but…" he leaned over and grabbed a second cup of coffee, handing it to Kagome with a smile.

"Hmm," Kagome glared at him playfully. "This had better not be decaf or I might kill you." Inuyasha smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Kagome laughed making his heart thrill again. She sipped the coffee and beamed. "How'd you know I take cream and six sugars?" Inuyasha just smiled and shrugged again. Kagome just smiled at him, staring a little too long directly into his eyes. Kagome seemed to realize that she was staring and blushed. "Uh, Thank you." she stammered quickly looking away.

And with that Kagome dove into her work. Inuyasha chatted with her, trying to ask questions that would help him get to know her better. They chatted about, books, movies, favorite foods, pet peeves. Inuyasha was trying to compile a list of things in his head. Her favorite book was Pride and Prejudice, he'd never read that so he wanted to get a copy. Her favorite movie was Some like it Hot, he'd never even heard of that. Favorite food, pasta…an idea started forming in his head. But before he could say anything Kagome let out a rather big yawn.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome said taking another swig off her coffee. "Just didn't sleep last night."

"What were you too excited to come in and see me?" Inuyasha jested earning another lyrical laugh from Kagome.

"No," she said moving in to apply the prosthetics to cover his ears. "The paparazzi were outside my house all night last night, crawling around in bushes, and trying to snap pictures through the windows." Inuyasha heard her but she was so close to his face right now her was too busy fighting the urge to kiss her. He took a deep steadying breath, but she smelled so good, it did nothing to clear his head.

"That's insane," he murmured, staring at her studying her features. "You…uh" he lost his train of thought. She was simply too close to him for him to think clearly. "Uh…did you call the cops?" he stammered.

"Not much that they could do," Kagome shrugged. "Freedom of the press and what not…" Inuyasha frowned. He was really enjoying this sort of flirty banter. He didn't want it to end. But her work was almost done. And her was due on set soon. Of course he'd see her out there, but this was perfect. Uninterrupted time with her to try and convince her that he was worth a shot.

An idea started forming in his head, before he'd really had the chance to think it through he blurted out, "Why don't you stay with me this week?" He watched as her smile faded into a look of confusion.

"Really?" she sounded excited, but hesitant.

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled trying to find a way to recover from his half thought offer. "I have a spare bedroom, with it's own bathroom. My apartment building has a doorman who's used to chasing off paparazzi so you could catch up on your sleep and maybe if you don't go home for a few days the reporters outside your place will give up and move on to someone else."

Inuyasha amazed himself. It really sounded like a well thought out plan. He knew if he could just spend a little more time with her that he would be able to…well what he didn't really know. He knew it'd be hard to keep his libido in check but he knew that he could.

Kagome smiled at him, "I don't know. I could just stay at Sango's." Inuyasha panicked slightly. Damn assistant, not even here and she was ruining everything.

"Yeah," he shrugged trying his best to sound nonchalant. "You could, but he place is easier to get into than my place." Inuyasha was desperately trying to come up with a better reason than that, but Kagome's solution was sound. His stomach dropped a little in disappointment.

"Yeah," Kagome said brightly. "Why not stay with you? I mean as long as you behave yourself" Inuyasha's heard soared. He did his best to keep a goofy love-sick grin off his face. He noticed, disappointed that she was cleaning her brushes and putting things away. This meant that she was done and their time together had come to an end.

"Uh," Inuyasha stammered. He really hadn't been prepared for what he would do if she accepted. "I do have a couple of friends coming over for dinner tonight." Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. "Not girls or anything, well one of them is a girl, but she married. But it's not like that she's married to my friend." He was suddenly so nervous that he couldn't seem to spit out that it wasn't a date. Much to his surprise, Kagome laughed. He took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"Ok," Inuyasha tried his best to laugh at his own stupidity. "Let's try this again. My friend Koga, and HIS wife Ayame are coming over for dinner tonight." Kagome's face seemed unmoved but the way her posture shifted suggested that she was happy it wasn't a date. Maybe I actually have a shot, Inuyasha thought. "I'm sure they'd love to hear about my pathetic antics while on set, that is" he paused, praying to anyone who was listening that she'd say yes. "If you maybe want to be my date for the evening?"

Inuyasha swore that the pause that followed his question lasted an hour. He was so nervous around this girl that he just couldn't help but acting like a fool. He so desperately wanted her to say yes, but he was so sure she wouldn't. Kagome said something that was so quiet he couldn't tell what she'd said.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. "I didn't hear that."

"Yes," Kagome said again a little louder. "I'll go to this dinner with you…as your date."

Authors Note: Grrrrr. I'm sooooo not happy with this chapter. It took forever to write and I kept getting distracted and loosing my train of thought. But there it is. I plan to try a re-write on this at some point in the future, but I felt that it was more important to try to get back in the swing of things after the weekend and just keep writing rather than fret over the fact that this one short section doesn't live up to my stupid standards. Hope it's not too fragmented.

Thanks to:

Warm-Amber92, Lissone Dalliance, alz angel, TiffyTaffy0409, Maries2cute, Mars Butterfly and Priss-hanyo for your reviews. And thanks again to everyone who has added this to your alerts. You guys are all why this chapter is going up today. Thanks for all the motivation you guys give me. I can't tell you how much it motivates me to keep working. Thanks for reading.

~ChaCha


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: So I guess it's a no go for trading my car for Inuyasha. So I guess I don't own it.

Kagome choked on her sip of wine, as Koga hit the punch line of his story. Laughing she looked at Inuyasha, he was clearly blushing.

"Hey" Inuyasha said smiling. "She was wearing a scarf, I had no idea she had an adams apple." The table erupted in laughter again. "And I was only 16, how old were you Koga?"

"Wait a minute" Ayame, Koga's wife said wide eyed. "I haven't head this story, when did you kiss a drag queen?"

"Well look at the time," Koga looked at his watch less left wrist. "Honey, we should get home to he kids before they drive the sitter nuts."

"Wait," Kagome cried. "I want to hear about Koga's drag queen." Kagome was having way more fun than she thought she would have at a dinner with Inuyasha. When he first invited her, she had been worried that he was inviting her to some threesome thing. But when he was so adorable as he stumbled over him self trying to explain, that she knew in that moment that she was going to say yes. She had been so nervous herself that her voice had come out in a squeak. She knew she had a bit of a crush on him and it was obvious he felt something for her, she just didn't know what that was.

"Some other time Kagome," Koga said bowing his head slightly in a farewell. Ayame refused to stand up pouting at Koga.

"Ayame" Inuyasha winked "I'll give you a little spoiler to hold you over until next time." Kagome caught the death glare that Koga was giving Inuyasha. Inuyasha just completely ignored him and leaned in whispering to the two women. "Koga was the one dressed as a woman." Both women erupted in howling laughter. This time it was Koga's turn to blush.

With Kagome and Ayame having exchanged numbers, Ayame called to Kagome that they'd hang out soon, as Koga dragged her down the hall. Kagome was still in stitches as Inuyasha closed the door behind his friend. She made her way, laughing, out of the foyer and in to the formal dining room, starting to remove the dinner dishes. She felt Inuyasha's body press into her back, and she was suddenly on fire. She shivered, knowing that he'd be able to feel the shiver through their intimate body contact. She felt him place his hands on her hips and turn her around to face him. She stared up into his golden eyes and felt any reservations she had melt away. He leaned closer to her.

He's going to kiss me, she thought. She knew it wasn't professional but she would have let him. His arms reached out behind her, she would have given him a puzzled look but his face was only a hairsbreadth from her neck. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck sent heat shooting from the spot spreading over every inch of her body before pooling in her stomach. But suddenly he pulled away. Kagome fought to keep the disappointed expression from her face. When he had righted himself, he held up their wine glasses and gestured with his head towards the living room.

"Leave the dishes," He said studying her face. "I'll take care of them tomorrow." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Inuyasha grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. "I have a surprise." He lead Kagome to the couch and sat her down before sitting so close that their thighs were touching. Her heart started beating so fast that she was worried that she was going to pass out. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and what she thought was a wall rose up and disappeared showing the beginning credits of Some Like it Hot.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "This is my favorite movie."

"I know," Inuyasha smiled. "You told me this morning." Kagome hadn't remembered telling him, at the time she'd been nervously working on his makeup while flirting. "I've never seen it," Inuyasha continued. "so I thought it'd be a nice treat for after dinner."

Kagome beamed at him and he just sat there smiling, before she turned her attention to the screen. As the familiar dialogue began, Inuyasha reached up and placed his arm around her shoulder. She thrilled at the contact, as he pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder. She instinctively snuggled into his shoulder.

She stifled a yawn while she watched as Tony Curtis and Jack Lemon concocted their plot to dress as women to hide from the mob in an all women's band. Before she knew it her eye lids were heavy. Well, she thought, maybe if I just rest them for a minute…

As the movie came to a close, Inuyasha smiled. That was great, he thought. I'll have to talk to someone about a potential remake. He glanced down at Kagome, who had fallen fast asleep. He had no idea when she'd fallen asleep, but she clearly had. He smiled, studying the curves of her face and smiling tenderly at the flush that touched her cheeks as she slept. He thought about waking her for a moment, but instead scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the spare bedroom.

He kicked down the covers of the bed before laying her down on the crisp sheets. He'd asked Sango to get some of the essentials from her house and bring them over so Kagome wouldn't tip off the paparazzi that she wasn't going to be staying there. Gently, he removed her shoes and pulled the covers up and tucked them around her body. He gave in to his urge to kiss her, and placed the softest of kisses on her forehead, not trusting himself to stop if their lips had actually met.

He quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Making sure the front door was locked and the lights off he walked to his own room and changed for bed. Thoughts of Kagome plagued him and he couldn't sleep. He lay awake in the dark staring at a spot of light, reflected on his ceiling. He knew what he was feeling but was scared to jump in head first. He thought about something his mother had said when he was reeling from his first break up back in high school. "A broken heart, no matter how bad, will eventually heal. What will always hurt, is the pain of not knowing." And with that he knew. He was head over heals in love, with Kagome Higurashi.

Authors Note: I know this update comes quickly on the heals of the last one, but I was inspired. I'm sure no one is going to be pissed off that I update twice in one day. I love you all. Thanks for your support. Please review.

~ChaCha


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rumiko! I made some cookies. Mmmmm! Chocolate chip! Heres the deal…the cookies for Inuyasha? As of right now I don't own him but come on…who can resist homemade chocolate chip cookies? (Not me! ^_^)

Kagome stretched and rolled over. So comfy, she thought. Her eyes popped open and she sat up with a start. My bed is so not that comfortable, she thought as she looked around the room. She remembered where she was and felt stupid for forgetting. She replayed the previous nights events through her head, remembering the dinner, the "almost" kiss, the movie-well not much of the movie-and falling asleep with Inuyasha's arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder.

She flopped back down on the pillows, the whole bed seemed to hug her. She felt stupid. She'd let her stupid crush overwhelm any professionalism she had in her body. What was she thinking when she accepted to stay at his house for a week? Nothing about last night had been wrong, far from it. If her heart had its way she'd go running into his room and confess that she was falling in lo…Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Nope," she said aloud "not going there."

"Kagome?" she heard Inuyasha's voice through the door. Shit, she thought. He knocked on the door and she leapt out of bed, quickly glancing in the mirror to see if she looked alright. Her normally wavy black hair was a mess and her face was flushed from the thoughts that she wouldn't let herself think. She ran her fingers thorough her hair trying to calm the rats nest from last night. When she felt she looked a little more presentable, she said "Come in."

Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome's blush deepened. He stood there framed by the door, a greek god in sweat pants. And that's all he was wearing. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail that traveled almost half way down his back. He stood there in nothing but loosely hanging sweat pants, with no shirt. Of course Kagome had seen him without his shirt, she wasn't mad this time, and despite her reservations, she let herself stare. His bare shoulders were broad and tan. Her eyes traveled down his chest, over his rock hard pectorals to his abs. Dear god his abs. His chest was something that you would usually see CGI'ed on to an actor in an action film. Her eyes traveled a little further down, following the light trail of hair to his pelvis. She heard Inuyasha laughing.

"Like what you see," he said teasing. She stuck her tongue out and glared at him. Which only made him laugh harder. "Coffee's in the kitchen." he said simply before walking away from the door to give Kagome some privacy. She sighed, shaking her head. How am I supposed to be professional when I can't help but flirt with him? she thought. She looked around the room, just now noticing how nice it was. Everything was warm and plush. The room was painted in a balance of earthtones and soothing light colors, giving the room an airy but warm feeling. The bathroom was off to the back of the room, and she went to take a look seeing a simple shower and her toothbrush. Her tooth brush? She looked to the sink and saw a note. "Kagome, Inuyasha told me about the "sleepover" at his place, and can I say WOW. He asked me to go to your place and get some essentials. Your toiletries are here in the bathroom in the drawers, and I grabbed some of your clothes and put them in the closet. Towels are under the sink. Have a nice stay. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Love, Sango…PS date with Miroku was awesome. Call me later and I'll tell you about it."

Kagome was so happy that her stuff was here that she almost squealed. She disrobed and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water run over her body. Feeling refreshed she got out and dried herself off. She dressed and made her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, where she saw Inuyasha, thankfully, dressed sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. She tried to control her heat beat as she walked past him into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She glanced at the clock on the microwave, and saw that it was 12:30.

She screeched! Causing Inuyasha to drop his coffee and come running into the kitchen. She ran past him to the foyer, grabbing her back and yelling at him over her shoulder as she placed a hand on the doorknob. "We're late, why didn't you wake me up?" She felt his hand over hers on the knob, and she spun to face him.

"We're not late," Inuyasha said calmly. "A water main blew on the set and it's completely flooded." Kagome's whole body slumped but the adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. "Shooting has been canceled for at least the next few days." Kagome was shaking from the adrenaline. "Hey," Inuyasha said looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm fine," she said forcing back tears. "I'm was just freaked out that I was late." Despite her best efforts she could feel the tears beginning to fall. She was surprised when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey," he whispered comfortingly into her ear. "I promised I wouldn't screw around anymore, and I would have woken you up when I got the call, but you just seemed so tired that I let you sleep. I'm so sorry." He held her and she just let him. Since she met him, her life had just been crazy. His partying, the pranks, crazy ex Kikiyo, the paparazzi, it all just overwhelmed her in that one moment and she cried. She wasn't sure how long they'd stood there but she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He cradled her face in his hands, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. Suddenly realizing where she was an who she was with Kagome pulled away abruptly.

"So," she said trying to change the subject as quickly as she could. "You said something about coffee?"

The week flew by far too fast for Inuyasha. Having Kagome around was great. During the days of canceled shooting, Kagome spent much of that time out with Sango. They had even gone shopping a few times. But at night they had dinner together, Inuyasha doing the cooking, and the two of them arguing over who would do the dishes. They watched movies or read or even just stayed up talking. Inuyasha was finding it more difficult by the day to keep his feelings to himself. He was sure she felt something but she could just be so hot and cold sometimes.

Just the other day he was laying on the couch napping, when she snuck up on him and did the old whipped cream and a feather trick. He awoke to see her scurrying away before realizing what she had done. He leapt up and gave chase only to tackle her to the ground, rolling himself underneath her as to not hurt her from the fall. Squealing with laughter he rolled her under him and pinned her down. He ran a finger in the whipped cream on his cheek and dropped a dollop on her nose. She giggled until she suddenly realized that he was on top of her and then she made an excuse to get away from him, and he didn't see her until the end of the day.

Inuyasha was frustrated. Every time he seemed to get closer she pulled away. He was planning a big dinner tonight. He was making pesto pasta with roasted carrots and salmon. He was hoping that…he didn't really know what hoping. Some kind of progress, maybe. Just then, Kagome, Sango and Sango's new boyfriend Miroku came bursting through the door.

"They're gone" Kagome exclaimed with glee. "We drove by my apartment building and all of the reporters are gone." Inuyasha's heart sank. If the paparazzi were gone, that meant Kagome had no reason to stay with him anymore. Furthermore, shooting was scheduled to start again the day after tomorrow. Which meant that the "professional Kagome" was going to be rearing her head. Tonight might be my last chance for some progress, Inuyasha thought.

"To celebrate," Sango said "we're going to that new club opening tonight."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Kagome whined teasingly "Come on. Just one night of fun. we've been cooped up here for almost a week." Inuyasha's heart broke. He thought that she was enjoying it. They'd had a great time together, or at least he thought they had. "Let's go tonight," she reached out and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his. Maybe he hadn't imagined everything.

"Come on," Kagome pleaded, her voice sending shivers down his spine. "I'll let you off the hook on your promise for one night." Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw her excitement on the surface.

"Ok," he said "we can go."

The rest of the day had flown by in a blur for Kagome. She taken a long shower, and Sango and her had gotten dressed. They had bought new outfits to wear to the opening of the new club tonight. Kagome was just so excited. It had been a really long time since she'd gone out on a date. Where did that thought come from, she thought. This isn't a date. Were just going to a club with a guy she had a huge crush on. Sango had help Kagome into her dress and Kagome had done their makeup.

When they walked out of Kagome's room the guys were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's and she stopped dead in her tracks. His mouth was hanging open as he started at her. She, of all people knew she looked amazing. She had done an incredibly light makeup, so that it looked like she was wearing none at all. The red dress that she wore was form fitting and flared out a little at her hips. Topped off with a killer pair of borrowed black stilettos from Sango and she knew she was looking good.

What she hadn't counted on was holding her breath waiting for him to say something. She waited expectantly while she took in his appearance. He was dressed in a red button down shit and a pair of black slacks. "You look amazing," he finally said with a smile. He walked over to her and offered her his arm. She took it, lightly resting her arm on the crook of his elbow. Miroku started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha glared. "You guys match."

"How weird," Sango said. "I mean the shade is almost exactly the same."

"Great minds," Kagome laughed. But this hadn't escaped her notice as well. She knew red was sort of Inuyasha's signature color. Why had she chosen this dress?

"Well," Inuyasha said gruffly, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Let's get going."

The club was packed. The opening was of course invitation only, but that still didn't change the fact that Kagome was being bustled around by the large crowd. Kagome had never been to a salsa club before and she was a little worried about dancing.

As a VIP Inuyasha and his group had been lead to a roped off section of the club. When they got there, much to Kagome's surprise they walked in to find Kikiyo giving a lap dance to some guy that Kagome had never seen before. She quickly turned to Inuyasha, to find him starting with a rather blank expression on his face. She grabbed his hand, and he spun to look at her.

"You want to dance?" Kagome asked him before she really knew what she was doing. She knew she just wanted to distract him from Kikiyo. Inuyasha nodded and lead her to the dance floor. They passed Sango and Miroku on the floor, they were already dancing. Kagome was surprised when out of nowhere Inuyasha spun her around, puller her close and began dancing.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Kagome asked. She was amazed, he looked like a pro. His footwork was amazing and a crowd seemed to be gathering at the edges of the dance floor to watch the couple fly across the dance floor.

"My mom forced my brother and I into lessons," Inuyasha laughed. "She always complained that my father never danced, and that she'd be damned if her daughter-in-laws had the same problem." Kagome had been so worried about dancing before, but Inuyasha's calm presence lead her around the dance floor make her look like a much better dancer than she actually was.

The song changed to a slow song. Inuyasha pulled her closer and spun her lightly around the dance floor. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the feel of his body and swaying to the music. She knew letting herself go in this moment was going to come back and bite her in the ass, she knew that it would complicate things at work, but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

The last week with Inuyasha had been amazing. He made dinner every night, they watched movies and snuggled on the couch. And one night he had even read aloud to her from a book of poetry that he was reading. Inuyasha, bad-boy, read poetry to her. Her heart fluttered every time he walked into a room. She knew she was falling for him, but now was the worst time. She was working with him. She didn't want to build her career as the chick who dated Inuyasha Takahashi, she wanted to make it on her own. But she couldn't help but be swept away by him.

The perfect moment was broken when a hand pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha. She looked at this newcomer, he was clearly drunk. He reeked of vodka and he spilled a drink down the front of him. "Hey sexy," he slurred coming close enough for Kagome to smell his breath, "Wanna dance?"

"Thanks," Kagome said politely "but no. I was already dancing with someone." Kagome turned away from the intruder and back to Inuyasha. She was surprised when she was dragged back away from Inuyasha forcefully and pulled into the body of the drunk.

"Come on baby," the man said "I'm twice the man he is." His grip on Kagome's arm was beginning to hurt and she was pretty confident that there would be a bruise there the next morning. She struggled against his grip but the man just wouldn't let go.

"Let me go," She yelled drawing the attention of the people dancing near by and the security team. Kagome suddenly noticed that she was no longer in the drunks arms she was back in Inuyasha's. When had he grabbed her?

"Walk away buddy," Inuyasha said in a low voice that Kagome almost mistook for a growl. "The lady said no." She indulged in the protective arms of Inuyasha for a minute before the drunk man took a swing at him. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. The drunk missed Inuyasha and it seemed, for an instant, that the punch was going to land square in Kagome's cheek, when faster than she could have thought possible for a human, Inuyasha let go of her, grabbing the drunk man's fist in one hand and his arm in the other. Kagome looked around and saw the security team scrambling to get to the drunk man but they weren't fast enough. She watched as Inuyasha positioned himself for a throw, and using the forward momentum of the drunk man hefted him in the air and threw him over his body and onto the floor behind him. The security team swarmed the drunk man, and escorted him out.

One of the men paused long enough to apologize to Inuyasha and Kagome, stating they were having problems with this guy earlier. Kagome was no longer in the mood to dance. She told Inuyasha and he agreed. They made their apologizes to Sango and Miroku who were enjoying themselves and hadn't even known about the fight. Inuyasha left Sango his car keys saying that they'd just catch a cab. They left the club and walked straight into a cab. Inuyasha gave the address back to his place and the two sat in silence the rest of the way home.

Kagome didn't know what to say. No one had ever come to her defense like that. She was flabbergasted. She found herself staring at Inuyasha most of the drive home. Studying the lines of his face, not that she didn't already know them by heart. He turned and met her eyes. He smiled but said nothing, just took her small hand in his own larger one and returned his attention to staring out the window of the taxi. He stomach did a little flip and she blushed deeply, glad that he wasn't watching her.

When they were finally back in Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome was surprised when he pulled her into his arms and began swaying.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said breaking the long silence that had settled over them since they left the club.

"Dancing," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly "We never got to finish our dance at the club."

"Inuyasha," Kagome laughed "there's no music." Inuyasha just smiled at her and continued moving them to the beat of the music in his head. Kagome relaxed for the first time since the club and rested her head against his shoulder, feeling her heart beating in her ears. She could feel Inuyasha shaking slightly, and dismissed it as left over adrenaline. That was until he pulled slightly away from her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Kagome stiffened in surprise for just a moment before letting go and throwing herself into the kiss. Delightful didn't begin to cover it. Wonderful fell short. All consuming seemed to be the right thing to say. Fire seemed to engulf her body making every sensation pleasurable.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her loose hair and she whimpered at the intimacy of the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, encouraging him to continue. He trailed the tip of his tongue along her lip eliciting a moan from her, and she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance but it was a battle that Kagome knew she had already lost. He had hardly touched her and she was already putty in is hands.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, and trailed kisses down her neck, Kagome shivered. He worked his way back up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered pleadingly. Kagome pulled back her eyes wide. Inuyasha smiled sweetly. "No sex, I promise." Kagome nodded. He disappeared for a moment and came back with her pajamas. And then gently took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. Suddenly she was nervous. Inuyasha had said no sex, and she knew that she could trust him, but was this really a good idea. She was about to say something when he kissed her again, and all thoughts of objecting seemed to jump out the window. She went into his bathroom to change and emerged to find him in those glorious sweat pants with no shirt. He was laying on the bed, and coyly patted the spot next to him.

Shyly Kagome crawled on to the bed and Inuyasha began kissing her again. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Kagome pulled away in a yawn. Inuyasha taking the hint, pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her, whispering softly in her ear, "Goodnight Kagome." And with that, wrapped in the safety of his arms she drifted off into sleep.

Author's Note: Damn I was really hoping to have this chapter posted last night, oh well. Thanks to SexyxAngelx09, Mar Butterfly, Priss-hanyo-BloomingWallflower, Warm-Amber92, TiffyTaffy0409, Pokahydee-Nekoyashsa, twistedheart27, Lissome Dalliance, timsgirlashley, and alz angel for your reviews. And thanks again to everyone who added this story to their alert lists.

~ChaCha


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: So I guess no trade for cookies. I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm going to keep trying.

Inuyasha woke to the blaring of his alarm the next morning. He groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into Kagome's hair, but all he found was a warm pillow. He sat up and looked around his dark bedroom. There was no sign of Kagome, but there was the alluring scent of coffee wafting in from the kitchen. Inuyasha rose, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, making his way by memory to the kitchen. He saw that there was a fresh pot of coffee made, but no Kagome. On his way out of the kitchen, a note on the refrigerator caught his attention.

"Inuyasha-thanks for everything last night. I wanted to go into work early this morning. It's the first day back and I wanted to be ready. See you there- Kagome" Inuyasha smiled at the handwritten note in his Kagome's tidy scrawl. His heart swelled knowing that he'd gotten to share a bed with Kagome last night. He couldn't wait to see her. He quickly showered, dressed and grabbed his coffee, and an extra cup for Kagome, and left.

He hailed a cab, since it appeared that Sango still had his car. The whole way to the set he was buzzing, he couldn't wait to see Kagome again. She'd only just left, but still he couldn't wait. When he arrived at the makeup trailer the sun was just barely tinting the sky red. What's that they say, he thought, Red sky in the morning is a sailors warning. Dismissing the old adage, Inuyasha walked into the trailer.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw Kagome mixing paints at her station. "Good morning," he said brightly. Kagome spun around and stared at him with wide eyes. She looked nervous. He walked over ignoring the fact that the trailer was bustling with other makeup artists working on other actors. He leaned in close to kiss her but she dodged ducking under his arm and darting to the back of the trailer to get some adhesive. When she came back, Inuyasha handed her the coffee he'd brought her.

"Sorry," Kagome smiled gesturing him to sit in the chair. "I already had a cup." Inuyasha frowned as she began to work. He'd lived with this woman for a little over a week now, and he knew that she never refused a cup of coffee.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh," Kagome said looking around nervously. "Nothing." Inuyasha didn't believe her, not one bit. She slept in his arms the night before and now, now she was just acting weird. He watched her take a deep breath, and steady herself before diving into work. Today should be easy, Inuyasha thought. No claws or wig. He thought about the scene they were shooting today, Koinu being a half demon changed into a full human on the night on the new moon, bringing with it a hoard of difficulties as he and Kiyome were trapped by spider demons.

Inuyasha looked around, seeing that everyone had vacated the trailer already. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Hey," he said breaking the silence. Kagome gave him a startled look. "So now that everyone is gone want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I said nothing was wrong," Kagome said putting down her brushes. "I'm all done here. You should get to set."

"Bullshit," Inuyasha said standing up and taking a step closer to her. She retreated a step. He took another step closer to her, once again she retreated. "What the hell is wrong Kagome?" She opened her mouth to respond. "And don't give me this line about 'nothing'. I know something is wrong." Kagome took another step back this time bumping into her station.

"Last night…" Kagome said.

"It was great."

"It was incredible," Kagome blurted before blushing deeply. "But it can't happen again."

"What?" Inuyasha's heart plummeted. "Why not?" Two steps forward, he thought, nine steps back.

"It's just," Kagome gave him a pained look. "I can't. It's not ok, it's not professional."

"Screw professional," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome simply looked at him. He sat down. He couldn't believe it. She was blowing him off. What they had shared last night, was intimate. He'd never in his life just slept with a woman and really just slept. And he'd been content with it. He felt differently for Kagome. Different than it had ever been with any girl, even Kikiyo who he had planned on marrying.

"No," Kagome said calmly. "I need to be professional. You don't get it, you have a name for yourself. I don't"

"Uh," Inuyasha said "You're Kagome fucking Higurashi. That alone should get you jobs."

"You don't get it," Kagome slumped sitting on her station. "I want to make a name for myself despite who I used to be. I want to look back on my work when I have kids and say, 'Look what I did, all by myself. It's not about who you are or who you know or who you sleep with" Inuyasha winced. "It's about what you put into it. That you can do anything once you put your mind to it."

"So," Inuyasha said bitterly. "To make it in your career," he paused knowing that what he was about to say was harsh, but not knowing any other way to say it. "You're going to give up on us. What we could have?" He looked Kagome square in the eyes. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He stood up and reached to comfort her, but then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. The slapping sound only registering with him a moment after he felt her hand collide with his cheek. He stared at her, hurt tempering his gaze.

"Don't," Kagome said stiffly. "Don't you dare talk about us as if something could have been. I saw the way you were looking at Kikiyo last night, when she was with that other guy. You're still in love with her." The tears were pouring down her cheeks now. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms but when he moved towards her she pushed past him with enough force to knock him into the chair. "Fuck you," were the last words that Inuyasha heard as she slammed the door to the trailer behind her.

Inuyasha slumped over in the chair burying his head in his hands, fighting off the urge to cry himself. Where had he gone wrong? With that, he did what he did best, he compartmentalized the pain of the woman he loved wanting nothing to do with him, and went to work.

When Kagome slammed the door to the trailer she felt a hand grab her wrist. She spun around expecting Inuyasha, but instead she came face to face with Kikiyo's cold eyes. Kagome knew she looked like hell, and didn't particularly want to see this two bit starlet.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome snapped bitterly.

"Just wanted to see if you liked my present last night?" Kikiyo said with a sly smile on her face. Kagome rolled her eyes to cover the fact that she was blushing. Every time she thought about last night her heart skipped a beat knowing that she'd spent the night in Inuyasha's arms. Something she'd never be able to do again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome snapped again.

"Wow," Kikiyo laughed "Someone's touchy this morning." Kagome stood there staring at Kikiyo. "You really don't know?" Kikiyo seemed surprised. "The drunk man at the club. It only took me the cost of a vodka tonic to get him to give you trouble." Kagome bristled. This woman was crazy, couldn't she see she'd already won.

"You sent him over?" Kagome asked "For what purpose?" Kikiyo leaned in close making Kagome flinch.

"To keep you away from what's mine," she said simply.

"You didn't need to, you know," Kagome said with no emotion "He still loves you." Kagome studied Kikiyo's face waiting to see her reaction. Much to Kagome's surprise there was no joy, excitement or happiness. Just a calm façade showing nothing, almost like a clay mask. Kagome shook her head ready to say something, when the door to the trailer opened up behind her and Inuyasha walked out surprised to see her standing there with Kikiyo. Kagome laughed out loud to cover up a sob. "You two really do deserve each other." And with that she turned her back on them and walked away.

The work day flew by for Kagome. She avoided Inuyasha at all costs, trading with Yuri again. Kikiyo, all her animosity towards Kagome seemed forgotten, was "pleasant" if you could call it that. The second the director called off for the day, she bolted. Running past Sango, who called after her repeatedly to stop. She ignored her friend, all she could think about was getting home.

Kagome didn't remember the drive home, but somehow she made it there safe. She darted up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and was inside her own apartment before she knew it. She was fighting back tears as she looked around her home, it seemed so empty. She leaned back against the wall allowing her legs to give out and she slid down to sit on the floor.

Kagome knew that the tears would come, but what she wasn't prepared for was the sound of a key turning in her door lock and Miroku letting himself in to the apartment. He spotted her and sat cross legged across from her on the floor. He reached into a brown paper back and looked around for something.

"What'd you do" Kagome asked "bring me cookies and milk like you did when we were kids?" Miroku smiled pulling out a bottle of rum.

"Grown up cookies and milk," he said. Kagome laughed for the first time today. He helped her up and took her to the couch and sat her down. "Talk." Miroku said pulling out a bottle of coke and a pack of ice and he started making rum and cokes.

"I'm in love with him," Kagome admitted for the first time, even to herself. "And he loves someone else."

"Kagome," Miroku said taking a sip if his drink. "No one who has seen the two of you together could doubt that he had feelings for you." Kagome finished her drink in three quick gulps wanting the rum to dull the pain in her heart slightly. Miroku said nothing and made her another one. This time she drank it slowly.

"You didn't see the way he looked at her last night," Kagome said almost numbly.

"Who?"

"Kikiyo." Miroku laughed slightly at the mention of this woman's name.

"Kagome," Miroku began.

"I really think I want to be alone Miroku," Kagome interrupted. Miroku gave her a pained look.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome was silent for a while all the time sipping her drink.

"Yeah," she finally said. "I am." With that Miroku rose and hugged his best friend.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk." he said with a slight smile on his face. Kagome nodded and listened as her friend left. When she heard the door close behind him and the lock turn she reached for the remote for her stereo and turned on Adele. With the woman's melancholy crooning in her ears, Kagome let herself go and finally cried.

Inuyasha sat in his living room playing Kagome's favorite movie drinking tequila straight from the bottle. His house felt empty. He missed her. He had made a little drinking game out of it. Every time he let himself think of her, take a shot. He was completely wasted and he'd only been home a half an hour. He heard the front door open and heard the click clack of Sango's heals in the foyer. He could feel her standing behind her watching the pathetic scene in front of her.

He heard her sigh and walk to sit with him on the couch. She grabbed the bottle roughly from him simply saying "Dibs on the rest." Inuyasha didn't care. It wasn't working anyways. With every swig of the bottle his heart only hurt more. He watched as Sango took a swig from the bottle, making a face before swallowing. They sat there in silence for who knows how long.

"She hates me," Inuyasha finally choked breaking the silence.

"She doesn't hate you," Sango said. Expecting some sort of response, she waited when Inuyasha said nothing she continued. "Believe me, she doesn't hate you. You're all she talks about when you're not around."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't love me." He stared at Sango, her eyes had gone wide and her jaw had hit the floor.

"You're in love with her?" Sango asked. Inuyasha just nodded. Sango looked at him, with a pained expression. "Have you told her?" Inuyasha shook his head, staring at the TV. He remembered watching this movie with Kagome snuggled into his side her head on his shoulder. It just wasn't the same. "why not? Sango prodded.

"She didn't want to hear it." Inuyasha said with no emotion. "She thinks I'm pining after crazy bitch." Sango laughed at his using her pet name for Kikiyo.

"Just tell her she's wrong." She said.

"How?" Inuyasha snapped finally looking at her. "How can I fix all this if she won't even talk to me?" He started at Sango waiting for something, anything.

"I don't know," Sango said painfully. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to punch a wall or cry or both.

"I'm going to bed" he barked. "See yourself out." And with that he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door. He stopped just inside the door seeing his mussed bed from where he had slept with Kagome the night before. He lost it. He picked up a designer vase off a shelf and threw it against the wall above the bed. It made him feel a little better. He proceeded to destroy his bedroom, tearing apart the sheets and the pillows before finally collapsing, exhausted.

He knew it was childish, but for some reason it made a primal part of himself feel better. He flopped back onto the floor and fell asleep.

Sango stumbled into the elevator. I didn't even have that much to drink, she thought. Ok well four shots. She called Miroku for a ride. He was there quickly and she jumped in the car greeting him with a kiss. Miroku stared at her and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. Sango laughed, "Just cause I called you drunk in the middle of the night, it does not mean you're getting laid." Miroku frowned at her and she laughed.

"How'd it go in there?" he asked his eyes facing forward, pulling away from the curb.

"Bad," Sango said. "I'm pretty sure I heard him throwing stuff around as I left." Silence settled around the couple. Miroku put his hand on Sango's thigh and she slapped it away. They had a good laugh before Miroku said,

"She's in love with him." Sango nodded. What he had said only confirmed her suspicions.

"He's in love with her," was her simple response.

"Clearly," Miroku laughed. "How is it that everyone can see it but them?" Sango shrugged. Miroku pulled into a parking spot right in front. Sango leaned over and kissed Miroku passionately. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why is the car still running?" Sango said coyly.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting laid." Miroku gave her a smoldering look, that made her melt.

"I said nothing about me not getting some," Sango reached over and turned off the ignition of the car. Miroku got the hint and leapt out of the car, running to the passengers side of the door and opening it for her. Sango beamed as she stepped out of the car grabbing the hand that Miroku offered her, slapping the other one away from her ass. She really wasn't big on public displays of affection, but he knew that once they were upstairs he could put his hands where ever he damn well pleased. They made there way to the elevator and waited for what Sango would have swore was forever.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Sango and Miroku stepped aside allowing the passengers off before they stepped on, alone. As soon as the doors closed Miroku was on her, pressing her against the wall his lips on hers, their tongues battling for supremacy. Sango let out a moan and Miroku's hands deftly pulled her shirt out of her skirt and began rubbing his hands on her bare skin. Sango broke the kiss to trail her lips down to that spot on his neck that made him loose complete control. She kissed it, letting her teeth brush over his smooth skin and he bucked against her, pushing her skirt up higher and lifting her so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sango moaned as she could feel his hardness press against core. She shivered in anticipation. Miroku brought his lips to bear down on hers once again.

In the back of her head she thought, how hot being alone in a confined space. A fully formed idea popped into the forefront of her mind. She dragged her lips away from Miroku's and almost shouted "That's it!"

Miroku smirked down at her, "Oh, so I was doing something that good that I mad you shout," he purred before returning his attention to her lips. Sango pulled away again,

"No not you," she said, Miroku now was nuzzling the spot where her neck and shoulders met, making it very hard for her to concentrate. "Kagome and Inuyasha. I know how to fix it." Miroku pulled himself away from her neck and looked down at her with an exasperated expression.

"You have a man ready to make you scream in pleasure," Miroku said jesting "And all you can think about is your boss and my best friend." Sango shrugged.

"What can I say," she teased "Maybe I'm not that into it." Miroku thrust his hardness against her again making her moan,

"Nope," he smirked "That's not it." Sango had to admit that he had her there. The elevator dinged signaling that they had reached her floor. Miroku set her quickly down on the floor before the doors opened and they saw they were still alone. Sango grabbed his hand and ran down the hall pulling him behind her.

Sango checked that they were alone in the hall before pulling Miroku into another kiss. Miroku ran his fingers sweetly through Sango's hair releasing it from it's pony tail and sending it cascading over her shoulders.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving Sango breathless, he smiled at her and said, "here's the deal, I make us a drink and you tell me about your plan, and then," he paused drawing close to her and whispering in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "I stay the night."

"Sounds perfect," Sango purred, smiling as Miroku shivered. She extricated herself from him and opened her door, "The wine's in the kitchen."

Authors Note: The scene with Miroku and Sango was so not planned. But it felt right to balance the heartbreak of Inuyasha and Kagome with the blossoming love of Miroku and Sango. As I'm sure you all can guess we're nearing the end of this story. And I have a few really fun ideas for other stories. There are hints at them buried somewhere in this story, Brownie points if you can guess! Thanks to Priss-hanyo, TiffyTaffy0409, Pokahydee-Nekoyasha, Instant Noodler, SexyxAngelx09, Warm-Amber92, and alz angel for your wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone who has added this to their alert lists.

~ChaCha


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Inuyasha, we all know that by now. Rumiko, the only things I have left to trade for him are my daughter, my dog and my husband. So how bout it? I take Inuyasha off your hands and you take my husband off mine. Sorry but I like my daughter way too much. Same goes for the dog but the husband…you can have him. ; )

The next few days were really quiet, which was fine by Kagome. Inuyasha hardly spoke to her when he was in the chair. Which if she was being honest, hurt a lot more than if he had been mean to her. Kagome tried not to look him in the eye, knowing that if she did she would loose what little composure she had. Miroku had asked her why she simply trade with some one else. Kagome said it was because she was being professional. It didn't matter what happened between the two of them, that she'd been hired to do a job and come hell or high water, she'd do it.

"All done," Kagome said without much vigor. She turned her back on him and began cleaning up her station.

"Kagome," she heard him say. She spun around to face him and saw him standing immediately behind her. She looked up in to his amber colored eyes for only an instant, before looking away. She heard Inuyasha sigh and then he just stormed off. She was relived that he hadn't said anything. Just then she heard her phone go off. She reached into her purse and saw that she had a text from Miroku. "Hey Kags, wanna grab some coffee?"

"I'm at work dumbass," was her response. Miroku's response was near instant. "I know that, I was on set visiting Sango and the security guy hassled us for me not being an official visitor. So she told me to go chill in Inuyasha's trailer since he doesn't use it." Kagome read and re-read the message. It was true that a trailer was one of Inuyasha's amenities as an actor, but that he never used it. She glanced at the clock. "KK, I have only an hour though." "PERFECT MEET YOU THERE."

She grabbed her makeup bag and made her way to Inuyasha's trailer. She found it, with very little trouble, the door was already open so she just walked in and was greeted by a familiar face that she was not expecting…

Inuyasha left the make up trailer only to be harangued by Kikiyo.

"What are we doing tonight baby?" she purred in his ear, the sound nearly making Inuyasha throw up.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said pulling himself out of her grip.

"So dinner at your place" Kikiyo said following at his heals as he tried to escape. Inuyasha spun to face her, she stop just short of running into him.

"No," Inuyasha whispered dangerously. "No dinner, no dating, no nothing. There is nothing between us." Inuyasha felt bad for moment when he was greeted with the pained look on her face. "You cheated on me remember. Any claim you had one me was gone the minute I saw you in bed with someone else." He spun around and continued walking away.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Kikiyo called after him. Inuyasha turned back to her surprised that she had said it. He gave her a barely perceptible nod, and he watched as Kikiyo seemed to slump a little. She walked closer to him and he watched her warily. When Kikiyo was about three paces from him, she stopped.

"Listen," Kikiyo said. "I know I did wrong by you. But I really did love you." Inuyasha was shocked, even when they were dating she had never been this frank. Kikiyo closed the gap between them and gently touched his cheek. Smiling she said "I just want you to be happy. Even if it is with her." Inuyasha hugged Kikiyo happy that she understood. Kikiyo pulled back her sneer back on her face. "Just don't ever expect me to be friends with her." And with that she walked away.

Inuyasha knew that it was unlikely that he'd ever see her again. He had already booked another movie after this one and Kikiyo was going to be touring Europe on a modeling tour. But it felt nice to leave things in a better place, even if he and Kagome didn't have a future. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"What do you want Sango," Inuyasha said.

"I need your signature on a few things, I'm in your trailer." With that Sango hung up. Inuyasha checked his phone. He only had about twenty minutes to spare, so he sprinted in the direction of his trailer. The door was already open so he just jumped up the steps. He looked around for Sango, but couldn't find her. He heard foot steps behind him and turned expecting to see Sango. Instead the familiar eyes of the woman he loved stared back at him in surprise.

Just then the door the trailer slammed making both of them jump. Kagome turned and placed her hand on the doorknob, but it fell off in her hand. She looked at him surprised. He strode over and looked at the door not exactly knowing what the hell he should do to try and get the door open. So he called Sango. She picked up after one ring.

"What can I do for you boss?"

"Kagome and I are stuck in my trailer." Inuyasha said "I think someone tampered with the door."

"Oh yeah that," she said laughing. "That was me."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled drawing Kagome's attention to the conversation. She mouthed "What is it?" But Inuyasha held up a finger to silence her. "You locked us in the trailer." he looked at Kagome who stormed over and sat down on the couch. "We have work goddamnit"

"Oh no you don't" Sango's smile was evident in her voice. "I talked to the director and he agreed to give you a few days off to solve your personal problems. You'd be surprised how easy it was to get everyone to agree to this seeing how bitchy you've both been for the last few days." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ok," he said through gritted teeth. "How long before you let us out of here?" There was a scuffle on the line and then Inuyasha heard a male voice come through. He recognized the voice as Miroku's

"How ever long it takes the two of you to figure your shit out." and with that the line went dead. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his silver hair, before looking at Kagome. "We're going to be in here a while."

As Inuyasha filled her in, Kagome swore that she was going to kill Sango and Miroku for this. They could hardly be on the same set let alone the same room, and now they were locked in a trailer. Admittedly it was a plush trailer, stocked with food and booze, but they were stuck here none the less. An awkward silence fell between the two. Kagome rose and walked to the fridge to get a beer. She grabbed two and threw one to Inuyasha before settling herself on the couch, as far as she could from Inuyasha.

She popped the top on the beer and took a long sip of it. What the hell did they mean by "figure you shit out"? Things were settled as far as she was concerned. Inuyasha would get back with Kikiyo and she could move on with her life. It was not at all how she wanted it, but it was figured out wasn't it? She looked at Inuyasha, he looked just as uncomfortable as she did. Was there something that had been left unsaid?

"Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively meeting his eyes. "Is there something you need to say?"

"Feh," he coughed angrily "Why do you assume I have something to say? You were the one who called it off."

"Called what off," Kagome snapped. "There was nothing there, you were in love with someone else." Inuyasha growled, actually growled and quick as a flash, he closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes. It was like every nerve ending was on fire. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as his fingers flew up to her hair and undid the messy bun that held her hair up. She could feel it cascade over her shoulders and down her back and just as soon as the kiss started it stopped. Inuyasha pulled away from her lips resting his forehead on hers.

"Would I do that if I was in love as someone else?" Inuyasha whispered huskily. Kagome pushed him away, the moment ruined and stood up.

"That kiss doesn't matter," she said turning her back to him. "I see the way you look at her." She was fighting back tears. She really didn't want him to see her cry. She stiffened as she felt his body press against hers from behind, his arms wrap around her. She so desperately wanted to turn and hold him, to be held by him, but she wouldn't let herself.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's voice came softly next to her ear. Just the sound made her want to shiver but she fought the instinct.

"Take that night at the club," Kagome said turning to look at him. She met his eyes and she saw something barely beneath the surface. It was the way that he had looked at her for sometime now but she just couldn't place it. "You saw Kikiyo with some other guy, and the way you looked at her," Kagome stopped herself, she new if she continued she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. Inuyasha to her surprise started laughing. She looked up at him the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her closely and kissed her tenderly. "That's the problem. You think when I saw them I was pining after Kikiyo."

"Weren't you?" Kagome asked. She held her breath awaiting the answer.

"No," Inuyasha smiled kissing her lightly again. "When I saw her, I was trying not to smile. I realized in that moment that I had no feelings for her anymore." Kagome let out a shaky breath and blushed feeling stupid. She'd blown up over nothing. "I don't think I have had feelings for her for a long time. But I was too caught up in my own shit to really see it." He continued. "When I caught her in bed with someone else, I was surprised, angry and hurt, but I never really was heartbroken. Not the way I was when you told me we couldn't be together."

Finally Kagome relaxed in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him content to just stand there. Inuyasha cupped her chin with one hand and tilted her face to meet his. He kissed her hesitantly and when she responded he deepened the kiss, exploring her lips, her teeth, her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. "What happened to being professional?" he chuckled softly.

"Fuck it," she said throwing herself back into the kiss and he met her eagerly. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until Kagome went to run her fingers through Inuyasha's long hair only to get her fingers stuck in his wig. He pulled away cursing from the pain and Kagome laughed.

"Not funny," Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome lifted her makeup bag from it's spot on the couch and Inuyasha beamed. "God yes, please take this off." Kagome started the quick work of removing all of the prosthetics, she started at his feet and worked her way to the clawed hands, and finally to the pieces covering his ears. She had one finally removed and had just started work on the other when Inuyasha made the job far more difficult by kissing her neck, trailing kisses down to the crook of her neck.

She shivered trying to focus on removing the piece, when Inuyasha gave up and crashed his lips onto hers, pulling what was left of the prosthetic off himself. She felt his body stiffen in pain, but he never broke contact with her. He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the bed that was in the back of the trailer. She felt that she was falling, all the time he never left her lips. She felt the soft bed rise up to meet her and his weight settle comfortably on top of her.

He seemed content for a moment just to kiss her, but that wasn't enough for her. She flipped him over and straddled him, moving her kisses to trail along his neck. She heard him groan and then felt his hand on her body, under her shirt and unhooking her bra. She sat up only momentarily to remove her shirt and the pesky undergarment and before she could lean down to kiss him he flipped her over so that she was under him again.

His mouth descended onto her breasts and she cried out from the pleasure. She arched her back against him. Her thigh brushing him, hard and eager. Inuyasha moved his attention to the other breast earning another moan from her. Kagome felt his hand trail down her stomach and to the waistband of her pants. Her breathing hard she watched him as he stopped and looked up and her as if for approval. She nodded and he slowly unbuttoned her pants and deftly slid them off with her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

He halted, starting at her for several moments, she could feel the heat of his gaze everywhere on her body, finally settling at the point between her legs. He gently spread her legs and bent over settling his head between them.

"Inu," Kagome was going to ask before she felt his tongue on her "YAHSA." she screamed with pleasure. His tongue danced a cross her most intimate places. She let herself go in the pleasure. She writhed and wriggled and could feel a familiar pressure building in her stomach. He skin was flush and felt cold at the same time as she cried out her orgasm. She saw white, and every muscle in her body seemed to tense and then release as one. He rose covering her body with his once again and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

In the back of her head she realized there was something wrong. Rising to her knees on very shaky limbs she hooked her fingers under the seam of his shirt and tugged it over his head. She pushed him down so that he was on his back, and made quick work of his pants tugging them off along with his boxers. She straddled him settling herself directly over his hardened member jutting from his pelvis.

She lowered herself on to him, crying out in pleasure. She felt his chest rumble in a groan as he filled her completely. She began to move slowly. She was already so sensitive from her first orgasm that she didn't know how much more she could take. She looked down at Inuyasha as she rode him, watched him pant, and groan. He sat up slightly and grabbed her hips urging her to move faster, when she couldn't comply, he deftly flipped her over on to her back without ever removing himself from her. He stopped suddenly, and Kagome whimpered. "I don't have a.." he started.

"I'm on the pill," she whined. "Inuyasha please." she begged. That was all he needed, he thrust in to her with reckless abandon. He reached down and drew the pads of his fingers over her already sensitive bud. She cried out, orgasm building again. He thrust faster, keeping pace on her clit until she couldn't stand it anymore and she came a second time, crying his name, the world falling away. She heard him shout her name as she felt him come inside her.

He gazed down at her, his Kagome. He watched her lips curl into a contented smile and he kissed her. He felt an after shock from her orgasm ripple through her and she involuntarily clenched his softening member. It felt to good to stand. He rode out the short aftershock and then begrudgingly separated himself from her laying next to her on the bed. He pulled her close, her head on his chest. He knew then he'd never let her go. He knew it was too soon to tell her that he loved her, but he thought she already knew on some level.

He felt her laugh slightly, and looked down at the goddess in his arms. "What's so funny?" Kagome's head rose so that she could look him in the eye.

"I always did figure you for a boxer sort of guy," she said smirking. Inuyasha laughed out loud. Happy for the fist time in months.

"So you're on the pill?" he asked raising his eyebrows seductively.

"It does wonders for the skin," she said frankly. She was drawing little circles on his chest with the tip of her fingers, and already he could feel the blood rushing to his groin.

"I'll show you wonders for the skin," he said pulling his body on top of hers. She was laughing as he brought his lips down on hers all humor forgotten.

Later that night Miroku and Sango made their way to Inuyasha's trailer. Sango couldn't leave them in there any longer, she felt guilty.

"I really just hope that this worked," Sango said reattaching the doorknob on the outside of the door "Or I'm going to find myself unemployed" She pulled the door open and walked in. Miroku heard her make a very undignified noise and darted back out of the trailer. "I think it worked."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked his hand on the doorknob, but Sango quickly slapped it away. Sango's blush told him everything. He laughed, "They're doing it aren't they." Sango just walked away from the trailer quickly. "Oh come one Sango," Miroku teased "I wanna see." Sango stopped dead in her tracks, and before Miroku could dodge landed a punch square in the jaw.

Miroku was stunned for a minute but when he shook his head to clear it, he saw Sango's form walking swiftly away from the trailer her hips swaying. Miroku ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm, "Come on my dear, I was kidding." Much to his shock, just like on the fist day they met she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dinner, your treat."

Authors note: I'm really sad to see this end. I do have an epilogue in mind but that will be posted as its own chapter. This was also my first attempt at a lemon. I think it turned out ok. Just a basic shout out to all m reviewers. I love you all. And a thanks to everyone who added this story to the alerts. With out all of your encouragement I most likely never would have finished this.

~ChaCha


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: After numerous attempts to trade Inuyasha for my measly possessions, I still don't own him. Oh well.

Two years later, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back of a black stretch limo. Kagome was fidgeting with the vintage diamond engagement ring on her left hand. Inuyasha placed a comforting hand over hers. She looked up at him.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile on his face. She glanced out of the tinted windows to where the paparazzi stood on either side of the red carpet waiting for them. Kagome took a deep breath,

"As I'll ever be." She fussed momentarily over her floor length satin black dress. The backless sweetheart cut gown wasn't what she would have chosen for herself, but at the insistence of a very pregnant Sango she did. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"You look stunning," He said as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly on her lips.

"I know," she said frankly. "Your tie is crooked." He turned his torso to her and she fussed straitening his tie. They were at the premiere of "Some like it Hot" Inuyasha had indeed gotten the remake off the ground, and at his insistence, and that of her father's she had joined the team as artistic director. She'd loved overseeing everything about the movie, makeup, costumes, the works. Although she was the only one who Inuyasha would have do his makeup. It gave her a chance to keep her skills honed.

Inuyasha leaned over to place another chaste kiss on her lips. He lean is forehead against hers and whispered "I love you." Kagome broke out into a stupid smile, just as she always did when he said that. And he said it often. "I love you too," she whispered back.

They both took deep breaths and then opened the door to the onslaught of flashing lights.

Fin


End file.
